Like a Dream
by This-Sensual-Sheerio
Summary: "No necesitas cerrar el puño alrededor de un pedacito de metal para recordar que esa persona te hizo sentir más especial de lo que ya eres. Basta con que lo tengas presente a diario." Una corta historia de amor escrita de hace tiempo.


_**Hola, soy yo de nuevo, reportándome con una nueva historia. Anteriormente estaba destinada a ser un fic largo, pero por razones que no daré, aquella compañera con la que estaba trabajando en esto, y yo, lo dejamos. Pero me ha gustado tanto, que he decidido subirlo solamente como una vaga historia corta de amor. Disfrútenlo c:**_

* * *

Se ve tan linda. Debería estar preocupada yo también, pero la manera en que se desespera por no poder encontrar ese collar la hace ver más linda que otros días. Y a la vez me da risa, pues ver a la gente desesperada, es como ver una comedia para mí.

"No es el valor económico," me dijo. "es lo que tiene de significado". Una historia larga que no contaré ahora tanto por falta de ganas como de tiempo.

Nos dirigimos al salón donde tomó sus clases de teatro. Es su última esperanza. Buscó en el salón de inglés, en el de ciencias, en los pasillos, su mochila, casillero, y no encontró nada. A medio camino nos encontramos con André, un amigo suyo. Se dan un beso en la mejilla a manera de saludo.

"¿Ves esa estrella de allá?" Dice él señalando el único puntito en el cielo que apenas empezaba a oscurecer. "Pídele lo que quieras, y te lo cumplirá"

"Eso espero." Responde ella mientras acerca la mano derecha al pecho y la cierra en puño, justo donde debería estar el collar. "De verdad quiero encontrar mis alas". Él pone una mano en el hombro de Tori, le desea suerte, y luego se va.

Me mantuve callada por respeto, pero ese chico no tiene ni idea de astronomía. Y al parecer ella tampoco, pues le ha seguido el juego. Veo como Tori voltea hacia el puntito brillante en el cielo. El único existente en este momento en el cielo color zafiro. Le pide con muchas fuerzas el poder encontrar ese objeto muy preciado. Cuando acaba, por fin abro la boca.

"Acabas de rezarle a un planeta." Dije fría y con un poco de burla.

"¿Qué?"

"Que acabas de rezarle a un planeta para recuperar tu collar."

"¿Cómo sabes que es un planeta?"

"Soy una puta genio" Mi respuesta hace que me mire con reproche. "Es fácil. Las estrellas no se muestran tan cercanas. Además, suelen tener un parpadeo inconfundible. Seguramente le pediste el deseo a Mercurio. Es el planeta más cercano en estas fechas."

"Como sea. Ojala me cumpla mi deseo."

Tan desesperada estaba, que le pidió a Mercurio. ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Qué clase de gente ignorante hace eso? Claro, la ignorante a la que aprecio mucho. De haber estado en su lugar, y de no saber nada de astronomía, habría hecho lo mismo, supongo. Igual, no funcionó. Aquel collar siguió desaparecido. Y ella siguió destrozada.

A pesar de mi apariencia ruda y fría, tengo sentimientos. En serio. Aunque están muy en el fondo. Casi enterrados. Y mejor que se queden así, no me gusta que los vean. Pero los tengo, y verla tan cabizbaja, me duele. Muy poco, claro. Casi nada. Pero aun así, se siente. Ese colguije significaba tanto para ella, que el simple hecho de verla tan frustrada por no poder encontrarlo, me frustra a mi también. Me hace sentir impotente, porque no puedo hacer nada para hacerla sentir mejor. No puedo contarle un chiste, porque eso es muy infantil. No puedo hacerle cosquillas, porque ni a mí me gustan que me las hagan. No puedo abrazarla, porque los abrazos son para débiles, y porque yo soy Jade _"fucking" _West. Yo no hago esas tonterías. Pero de verdad, daría lo que fuera por ver de nuevo esa sonrisa tan especial de ella.

De pronto, una idea se cruza por mi cabeza: Reponerle el collar. Suena loco y tonto… No, más bien, demente y estúpido. Lo sé. Lo admito. Incluso me dan ganas de estrellar mi cabeza en la pared más cercana para despejarme y volver a la realidad. Además, encontrar un dije de unas alas, parecido al bendito casco de Thor, grabado con las palabras "hope, faith, love" me costará mucho trabajo. Y dinero, mucho dinero. Me imagino que lo mínimo vendrían siendo unos 60 dólares, y eso es demasiado. No, no soy tacaña, solo soy ahorradora. Y es que la aprecio y todo, pero no estoy dispuesta a gastarme todos mis ahorros por ella. Además, ni zorra idea de cómo era el collar. Han pasado un par de horas (2, 3 como máximo) desde que se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía en su poder, y ya olvidé como era. Tal vez si tuviera una fotografía, podría mandarlo a hacer. Y bueno, Cat me ha quitado varias veces el celular para tomar fotos, seguro que en alguna de ellas puedo encontrarlo.

Me pide que vayamos a comprar algo para comer y acepto. Solo porque tengo hambre. Me salí de casa sin probar bocado de nada. Sé que desea comprarse un muffin de chocolate. Se compra uno cada que se siente decaída, y como no hace mucho terminó su relación con su novio, ha estado demasiado "triste". Yo bromeo diciendo que si sigue comprando ese tipo de cosas, va a quedar más gorda que El Doctor Simi, y que no podrá siquiera salir de la cama. Pero no me hace caso porque, después de todo, me compro lo mismo que ella y le agrego un jugo.

Nos sentamos en una de las bancas de concreto que había frente al lugar donde compramos la comida, una al lado de la otra. Ella a mi izquierda. Le doy una mordida a mi muffin, y un trago a mi jugo mientras veo al frente. Pero la curiosidad me invade y vuelvo a mirarla. Tiene la cabeza gacha y no ha probado su pan. Yo solo la veo atentamente. Pongo una mano en su hombro para que voltee a verme.

"¿No tienes siquiera una foto del collar?" Niega con la cabeza. Se nota que no tiene ganas de nada. Ni de hablar, de moverse… Podría decir que la entiendo, pero nunca he perdido algo con tanto valor sentimental para ponerme así. Y aunque lo perdiera, no me pondría de esa manera. Así que intento distraerla para que no se sienta tan mal.

Aprovechando que el cielo ya había oscurecido por completo, alcé mi mirada y le señalé un puntito brillante.

"Esa es una estrella." Dije. Ella volteo, pero parecía confundida. "Si pones suficiente atención, se puede ver un parpadeo en él." Se quedó mirando fijamente el cielo, y después de unos segundos habló.

"Ya lo veo" Volteo a verme a mí. "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de las estrellas?"

"Tenía un libro sobre el espacio. Pero ahora no sé donde ha quedado" No sabía dónde estaba, porque mi madre lo había perdido. "Pero no necesito ser astrónoma para poder decirte que esa es una de las estrellas más brillantes. Se nota inmediatamente."

"Oh, ya. ¿Y sabes qué estrella es esa? ¿O en qué constelación está?"

"No. No he investigado mucho sobre los astros en un buen rato." Hubo silencio. Tori volteo a ver el cielo de nuevo, y yo me quede viendo su perfil. Pero su voz me devolvió a la realidad.

"¿Sabes Jade?" Volteo a verme de nuevo y yo hice como si hubiera estado viendo el cielo todo el tiempo. "Conozco el nombre de una estrella muy brillante."

"¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?" Se señaló a ella misma con los pulgares.

"Tori Vega." Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Oh, sí. Sobre todo tú." Bufé y ella rió un poco, luego yo hice lo mismo. Cuando dejamos las risas, le miré fijamente y hablé. "Mira, Tori. No necesitas el collar."

"Pero era…"

"Sé que era especial. Me lo has dicho. Pero me refiero a que no lo necesitas para recordar todo lo que esa persona especial, aquella que te lo dio, hizo." Me miró directamente a los ojos. "No necesitas cerrar el puño alrededor de un pedacito de metal para recordar que esa persona te hizo sentir más especial de lo que ya eres. Basta con que lo tengas presente a diario." Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo rápido.

"Muchas gracias, Jade." Dio unas cuantas mordidas a su muffin, luego tomó su mochila, se levantó y me dijo que hiciera lo mismo. "Vamos, llegaremos tarde a Historia." Me levante también, agarre mis cosas, y le seguí directo al aula en donde tomaríamos la clase.

Pero había algo distinto. Iba sonriendo. ¡De haber sabido que con eso le iba a quitar el pesimismo de encima, lo hubiera dicho antes! Bueno, al menos ya está mejor. Y la hare sentir aun mejor. Su cumpleaños es en diciembre, así que tengo que ahorrar mucho para ese collar. Todo por ella.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me vi sentada en el césped del jardín frontal de mi abuela. Un césped muy verde. A mi lado estaba mi primo menor, sentado también. Fruncí los labios en una mueca de disgusto. Mi primo es… Se le aprecia, pero su presencia es irritante. Es muy afeminado, e incluso llegamos a pensar que es gay. No me molestaría que lo fuera, digo, no soy la mejor opción para juzgar a las personas homosexuales. Pero él se la pasa diciendo que no lo es, pero demuestra lo contrario. ¡Ya sal de ahí, Narniano! Se hace pasar por interesante, pero sus pláticas me aburren. Es MUY delicado. Ni yo siendo mujer soy como él. En fin.

Frente a nosotros, hay algunas botellas de licor barato y dos cajetillas de cigarrillos. Inmediatamente pensé en los chicos que vendían tabaco en el colegio. Se paseaban por todo el instituto diciendo: "Vendo cáncer". Ninguno de mis "amigos" le había comprado nunca a esos tipos (o al menos yo no lo había visto), pero seguro que sí vendían, al menos, 5 cajetillas diarias. Por alguna razón, me da la impresión de que Tori va a venir, y que me vea con 3 botellas de alcohol y algunos cigarros, no dará buena impresión. Menos ahora que el Narniano se ha metido a la casa.

Me levanto del césped y me acerco hacia el inicio de la calle. Es un lugar muy tranquilo, casi no pasan autos, y hay mucha seguridad. Lo malo es que, casi no hay pequeños de los cuales burlarse. De pronto, veo a Tori llegar por la izquierda. Viene algo apresurada y pidiendo disculpas por la demora. Me parece lindo el gesto, pero finjo que no y me dispongo a reclamarle. Pero antes de que pueda siquiera articular palabra alguna, ella ve las botellas y las cajetillas. Pero no le molesta. Al contrario. Me dice que siempre quiso saber qué se sentía fumar. Y eso no me lo esperaba. Ciertamente de esa chica no te puedes esperar mucho, pero menos una cosa como tal. Sólo atiné a abrir un poco los labios sin palabras reales que salieran de ellos, así que me apresure a llegar a su lado e indicarle hacia qué dirección caminar.

Cerca de casa de mi abuela, se encontraba un parque viejo. Tan viejo, que mi abuela me contó cierta vez que cuando era chica, solía haber unos juegos muy entretenidos y un pequeño laberinto de piedra muy hermoso. Hoy sólo se distinguía un tobogán y un balancín oxidados, y las ruinas del laberinto, que era una de las dos entradas al parque. En sus años gloriosos, tenía una entrada que te llevaba directamente a los juegos, y aquel laberinto era la segunda entrada, en el que algunos jóvenes enamorados solían perderse para consumar su amor. Pero yo siempre lo conocí en ruinas, caído desde la mitad. Así que era media entrada. Y un muro caído casi al principio, el cual daba vista a los juegos y al gran campo que solía ser hermoso. Inclusive se podía ver el cielo. Y fue a ese lugar al que lleve a Tori, pensando mostrarle lo poco que conocía sobre los astros. Pero no contaba con que, al llegar donde se encontraba el muro caído, habría un mapa con un punto en el centro, justo donde se suponía que estábamos nosotras, y líneas de colores que salían del punto hacia lo que se suponía era el cielo. Ahí acababan en otro punto más pequeño, lo cual indicaba las estrellas. Y cada una tenía su nombre. Era perfecto. Y lo mejor es que solo yo podía verlo. Y así como en el mapa, también veía las líneas en el campo. La línea color verde claro, iba a parar a mercurio, justamente. Y así con otras estrellas.

Aquel teatrillo dejó a Vega maravillada. Quizás fuese porque mientras veía el mapa, le señalaba las estrellas y le decía su nombre, sonando muy profesional. O quizá porque el paisaje era hermoso: El cielo del atardecer en tonos naranja, rosa y azul zafiro, con las estrellas muy notorias… un campo abierto con los únicos dos juegos restantes. El césped se encontraba un poco amarillo, aunque normalmente se conservaba verde. Y en cierta área había flores. Muchas flores de color blanco y lila. Algunas más grandes que otras, pero a fin de cuentas se notaban hermosas. Y todo ese paisaje era perfecto.

Llegó el momento en que no tuve más astros para señalarle, y temí que pudiese aburrirse, y regresar a casa, pero para mi sorpresa, se adueñó de mi brazo izquierdo y se abrazo a él con fuerza, recargando su mejilla en mi hombro, viendo al campo. Me tensé por unos segundos, no estando acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, pero luego me dejé llevar y sólo vi al campo también, mientras una sonrisa boba aparecía en mi rostro, y maldecía mentalmente a Vega por hacerme sentir todo eso. Ella suspiró, y yo hice lo mismo. Y nos perdimos un rato del mundo…

Entonces desperté sólo para darme cuenta de que estábamos a mitad de semana y que no tendría descanso aun. Me levanté y me miré al espejo para notar ciertas manchitas rojas en mis mejillas, lo cual atribuía al sueño en el que había aparecido cierta morena. No soñaba normalmente y cuando lo hacía, tenía que venir ella para estropearlo. Aunque debo reconocer que ese sueño fue maravilloso. Lástima que nunca veré algo así, gracias a los drogadictos que se juntan en ese parque. Pasé una mano por mi cabello mientras un suspiro se me escapaba, y me pregunté a mi misma: "¿Qué putas pasa conmigo?" Porque, sinceramente, no creí capaz que me volviese a enamorar.

* * *

_**Y bueno, esto es todo. Espero al menos 10 comentarios :v Oh, cualquier falta ortografica es porque mi comptadora gringa le da por cambiar cosas c:**_

_**Atte. This :v **_

_**P.D: Mi Nick es muy largo.**_


End file.
